The general purpose of this invention is to provide a very stable, intuitive, and robust electric propulsion system for small boats and kayaks. Today's kayak/small boat fisherman often enjoys the use of a dc powered trolling motor to get to favorite fishing spots and to maneuver while fishing. Most of the time this propulsion system is adequate but somewhat slow. It is, however, generally underpowered for storm conditions and usually doesn't have enough battery capacity to last a long time. For long trips or for use in larger bodies of water, this is a serious problem.
Furthermore, to make the use of trolling motors more convenient, they are either operated by wired or wireless controllers. They offer a multitude of buttons (which the user has to look at often to be sure the right one is pressed) to digitally activate motor/prop actions. The result is often jumpy boat motion . . . not a smooth experience.
Most of the existing propulsion systems (especially those that use two motors/props) also have a multitude of cables that connect battery, controller receiver, control circuits and motors. Motor and system setup is often tedious. Steering systems and linkages continually require adjustment, especially if rudders are employed. The present invention seeks to avoid the foregoing problems.